The class of aromatic bisphenols is well known in the art. A commercial example of such a compound is 2,2-di-(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, also known as bisphenol A or BPA. The bisphenols are particularly useful as monomeric precursors of polymers of a variety of types. Reaction of a bisphenol with a haloepoxyalkane, e.g., epichlorohydrin, results in the production of the corresponding glycicyloxy derivative which reacts with a number of conventional curing agents to produce thermoset resins having good properties of strength and rigidity. The allyloxy or proparglyloxy derivatives of the bisphenols are also curable to produce thermoset resins. Alternatively, reaction of an alkali metal salt of the bisphenol with a di(halophenyl) sulfone or a di(halophenyl) ketone results in the production of thermoplastic polymers of the phenoxy type.
Bisphenols containing additional cyclic structures are particularly desirable when polymers to be employed in high temperature applications are desired. Such bisphenols are precursors of polymers, both thermoplastic and thermoset, which frequently have relatively high melting points of glass transition temperatures. These polymers find particular utility when dimensional stability is required for a polymer likely to be exposed to elevated temperatures. It would be of advantage to provide novel bisphenols having a plurality of types of cyclic structure within the bisphenol molecule.